Everything Perfect
by Ms. Lindbeck
Summary: Vlad tells Meredith Everything. EVERYTHING. Now they are back together. Also Joss is in it. A little heat but not to much.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own Vlad, Henry, Meredith or Joss.

_**One call I will never forget**_

I stepped out to feel the cool crisp October air on my pale skin. I don't know why but I had this strange urge to go see Meredith. I knew that I shouldn't, I mean not after I left her at the Freedom Fest heartbroken. _Why? Why? WHY did I even do that to her? I mean I know why but did I really have to do that? Fuck I messed up. I had no idea that it would hurt this bad to be with out her. Not seeing her everyday, it made me feel like there was nothing to wake up in the morning for. Knowing that I caused her pain made me feel terrible. She was everything to me, and still is. I just can't believe that I did that to her. But then yet again it was for her safety, and all that I want is she to be safe. Ugh, I can't get this out of my damn head. I need to get off this subject._ I sprinted to Henry's house, thinking that some how he can cheer me up. I nearly knocked the door off by banging on it so hard. I saw the door fly open; I could feel the gust of wind that flew in the house as the door opened.

"What the fu- Oh it's you. Why are you banging on my door like someone is going to kill you?" Henry said with a smirk on his face.

"To get your attention, I know that if your not at my house your in your damn room playing video games, like the loser that you are. " I said jokingly while walking inside.

He laughed for a little while, and then grew very serious. It was kinda funny how fast he changed moods, but I didn't laugh.

"Why so serious?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow and a curious voice.

He took in a deep breath and let it out while resting his hand on his neck for comfort. It took him quite some time for him to start speaking again.

"Yeah, Um. I need to tell you something, something that happened last night." He said as if he was disappointed.

"Ok? What is it about?" I asked

"It's about Meredith. Sh-" I cut him off

"Are you effing kidding me I came over here to get my mind off of her, I know that sounds weird, but I just don't want to start putting myself down for what I did to her." I said kinda angrily, but was not major pissed off.

"Dude just listen for a minute." He sounded fucking flamed out of his wits.

It frightened me I had never really seem him that way, and I never want to again. I let out a huff of air.

"Ok, fine talk, I'm listening." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright good, Ok…. She called me last night, balling her eyes out."

_What? Her? No, that can't be. She's always a happy frilly little girl, she never cries. _

"What? Her? Why!" I said eagerly.

"Hey, you said that you were listening, not talking." He said half joking but half serious.

I shut my mouth for him to continue.

"Thank you. Anyways, she was crying really hard. I asked why she called and she said that she didn't even know, she meant to call you but calling me seemed like a better suggestion. I asked her why she was crying but she never answered me. We were talking for a while then out of no where she started talking about you and how much she still loves you and wondering why you did that to her. Then she stopped crying right after she said that and whispered into the phone something along the lines of, "I really can't go on with out him, Henry. Is there anyway that you could you know, tell him how much I care or tell him that I still want him in my life, anything that makes him happy, please Henry please that would mean so much to me. I just need to know that I can have him in my life again." Then she hung up on me."

He shook his head. The open his mouth to speak again.

"Dude, you really need to be with her, she's a living wreck without you. You should have heard her I was about to start crying myself of how bad it was." He said with disappointment in his eyes.

_Oh my god. She really does love me. And I did that to her? I really did fuck up big time__**.**_ I fell to the floor, I was to overwhelmed to stand. Just as my butt hit the floor, Henry's face shot up with surprise and fear, he leaped forward to get me up to my feet again. He put my arm around his head on to his shoulder for support. He carried me to his couch, then threw me onto it.

"Dude, are you ok?"

It took me about two minutes to answer him.

"No dude I'm not, I'm not ok. I fucking destroyed her." I said about to cry.

My head fell into my hands. Tears began to fall down my face. I couldn't stop them, there was no way I could. Henry put his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"You have to get her back, I know that you still love her, you just have to. I mean come on when the fuck are you going to find another girl who likes you let alone loves you?" He said jokingly.

Some how that brightened up my mood, I laughed. I rose my head up to look at him.

"Yeah I know, but I had a reason for doing that to her. I don't want to hurt her. That would be the end of me." I said with a serious tone looking at him with my eyes brows raised.

"Yeah, I know, I know, but do you really want to hurt her emotionally?" He asked.

"No, I don't that's just as bad. Fuck man I don't know to do." I said nearly irritated.

"Well you have two choices. One; you can get her back, make her the happiest girl in the world. Two; you can not do anything with her like you are doing now and ruin her life." He said suggesting me to do the first one.

"Ha ha, very funny. Dude trust me it's not that simple. And when the hell did you start caring about her?" I said with confusion.

"Just recently actually, I think last night it was when I started to really care towards girls, and how much they can care about shit that I never even put my mind on." He said kinda serious but more jokingly.

"Ohhhh ok." I said with denial rolling my eyes.

"But seriously, you can make two people happy out of this." He said with determination nodding his head towards me, while putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yeah that is very true, but what if I get to close and I can't control myself from feeding on her?" I asked so fast that I couldn't even comprehend it myself.

"Whoa, man don't get that crazy. You even know for a fact if you thought of her that way you would push that thought out of your head so fast that you wouldn't even remembering that you did it. You did it before. Well,… not the forgetting thing but you pushed it out of your head." He said.

"Yeah that's true but I also pushed her along with it. Making sure that I wouldn't think of it again." I said about to leave because of how pissed I was.

"Yeah but you didn't hurt her." He said while pointing at me with a I told you so tone.

"Ugh, Dude I know but I could have." I blurted out with out even knowing.

"But you didn't and that's all that matters, so just try again for her, and like 10% for me. PLEASE!" He said interlocking his fingers into a fist as if praying.

I took a second to think it over. _He was right I wouldn't hurt her that is for sure. So I think that I could do this._ I let out a breathe of air and parted my lips to talk.

"Yeah, Ok, fine. I'll do it. But for her, not for you." I said looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Note

I woke up to my annoying alarm. I looked at the time it was 6:00.

_Aww crap it's Monday, man I hate Mondays_.

I hurried out of bed, headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I got out, dried my wet, dark hair, then I got my clothes on and went down stares for something to eat. I wasn't that hungry so I didn't take that many blood bags only two.

I slowly bit into it and sucked out all of the sweet crimson blood I could get out if them and threw them in the garbage under the sink. I had about another half an hour until Henry came over to pick me up to go to school.

I couldn't get my mind off of her, her beautiful face, her gorgeous body, and her magnificent dark eyes. She was perfect, perfect in everyway possible. I need to be with her again, I just have to. She means so much to me, there was no way I could lose her like this.

I sat up and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that was sitting on the coffee table. I started scribbling things down about how much she meant to me, and how much I would kill myself if I ever hurt her like I did again, and why we should be together again, and how gorgeous she was.

Then I signed it, and read it over.

_Meredith, _

_You mean so much to me I can't even describe it. I would do anything and everything for you, just to see you smile. I would never try to hurt you, I'm so sorry for hurting you in the first place; I was just trying to protect you from myself. I would kill myself if I ever found out that I hurt you in any way possible. Would you ever forgive a fool like me? I need you in my life. I think that we should be together again because I know that you still care for me, and I know that I still care for you with all my heart. You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on, no one in this world can compare to your beauty. I would make you so happy if you would allow this._

_Meredith, I love you, I really do__._

_**Vladimir Tod.**_

I folded the paper up and stuck it in my pocket. I ran up the stares to my bedroom, grabbed my backpack, and booked it down the stares. I heard Henry honk his car horn, I said bye to Otis, and Nelly. I headed out the door. Shut it behind me, then got in his car. He looked at me.

"So are you gonna tell her or not?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I am. I kinda wrote her a note." I said laughing.

Henry started to laugh then, put the stick in to drive, and we went to school. We parked the car near the school. I got out and walked fast to the school's doors. I could feel that Henry was right by my side. I felt confident, good. We walked in the doors; I looked around for her locker while going down the hallway. I finally spotted it; I grabbed the note out if my pocket, ad slid it through the opening on the top. Henry hit me on the head.

"Dude, hurry! She's coming." He said then walked off.

I looked over at the doors, and there she was opening the door. Man, did she look as beautiful as ever. I shook my head. _I have to leave_. I walked off like it was nothing I went to my locker. I did my combination, and then opened my locker; I looked over at Meredith now opening her locker. The note fell out and fluttered to the floor. She noticed it, she bend down and retrieved the note. With one hand she put all of her book in the locker, then shut the locker door. She leaned against her locker, opened it and began to read. Her eyes began to water, but she didn't cry. The bell rang; I shut my locker and headed for class. The day went by and no word from her, I didn't even see her. I was disappointed; I didn't really care what Joss was doing all last period behind me. I could tell that Otis was worried, he kept asking me what was wrong telepathically, and I didn't answer him. I didn't even answer him when he asked me after school was over, I just walked off.

I decided to walk home, with out telling Henry. About five minuets later I could see Henry's car, he slowed down and rolled down his window.

"Hey, why are you walking?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I just need to think, that's all. I will go by your house later today after I finish my homework." I said smiling at him.

"Ok, fine with me. But just to worn you Joss might be over. Might." He said shrugging his shoulders. He rolled up his window and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Guess

I walked until I got to my house. I opened the door, and walked into the kitchen. I threw my backpack onto the counter. I sat down in the chair; I let out a huff of air. I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and walked to the door, I opened it and to my surprise I found Meredith. She was smiling, holding up the note.

"I got your note." She said then bit her lip.

"Yeah, I see that." I said while leaning up again the doorframe and crossed my arms.

"It was beautiful. Thank you." She said smiling with watered eyes.

"Not at beautiful as you though." I said smiling at her.

She laughed, and then she began to blush.

"Would you like to come in?" I said while gesturing her to come in with my hand.

"Yeah that would be great." She said walking in.

I walked behind her, and then shut to door. She sat down on the couch, and patted the spot next to her for me to sit next to her. So of course I did what she wanted and I sat next to her.

"In, your note you said that you were protecting me. What are you protecting me from exactly?" She asks with no smile she was quite serious.

_I can't tell her, she couldn't take that all in. Or could she?_

"Um. Well…. I have a huge secret. " I said now looking down at the floor.

"Oh, well I'm good with secrets." She said pulling up my face so that I could look at her, she had a huge grin on her face.

"Ok, but it's really terrifying." I said really serious.

"Please tell me." She said sadly.

"Ok, Meredith, I'm a… vampire." I said looking into her eyes.

For some reason I looked away. She grew very quiet. I looked at her to see what her expression was. I didn't have to push in to her mind to know what she was thinking. Her expression said loud and clear,_ what the fuck?_ Then that expression washed away from her face. Then grew a smile. I became really confused.

"Really?" She said smiling, but curiously.

"Yeah, I am. That's why I pushed you away from me, so that I wouldn't feed on you." I said looking away from her.

"Oh, Vlad. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She said then she wrapped her arms around me.

She was warm, I wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to hold her. I looked down at her while she looked up at me. _But what he hell was she sorry for? Oh well I'm not going to ask her._

"Vlad, I love you so much." She said with watery tears coming down her face.

I wiped them away from her face with my thumbs. _I don't want her to cry._ I leaned down, and kissed her. She kissed me back, we kissed for a long time, passionately. She pulled away gently.

"Um. Vlad?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked back at her.

"Um….. Would you ever, you know change me into one?" she ask seriously.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I said with my eyes wide open.

"Yeah I'm fucking dead serious." She said a little pissed.

"I don't even know how to do that, why the hell would you even want that?" I ask her.

"Well… I kinda want to be with you forever" she said fiddling with my jacket.

"Does this mean that we are back together?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

She laughed then she kissed me on the lips_. I love every time she does that. _

"Yes, yes it does." She said while cuddling up to me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cutest Girl

We just sat there for the longest time just looking into each other's eyes. I felt hole, like nothing in the world could even compare to how complete I felt. I moved away a strand of hair that was in her eyes, her beautiful dark brown eyes. She bit her lip, then slowly parted her perfect pink lips.

"Hey, I'm kinda tired, would you mind if I crashed in your bed?" She asked slowly getting up from the couch with out taking her eyes off of me.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all, that would be fine." I said helplessly.

She smiled the world's cutest smile and ran up stares to my bedroom. Once I heard the door close I went into the kitchen and got something to eat. I drank all the blood that I could. Then it dawned on me, I couldn't smell her, not one ounce of her blood. It was like water, doesn't have smell, no one really proffers it, so there was no reason to have any. I felt this wave of relief wash through out my entire body. A smile slowly appeared on my face.

_I want Meredith to know, I want her to know that I don't want to feed on her anymore. I don't smell her delicious blood. For once in my entire life do I want to feed on the girl that I love with every inch of my being. I have no reason to hurt her; I have on reason to push her away._ I ran up stares as fast and as quietly as I could, so that I wouldn't wake her. I open my door, and what I found made me laugh. Meredith had my clothes on. She was wearing outfit that I had worn to the dance last year. She was looking in the mirror, and spinning around in the outfit.

"Hahaha, why do you have my clothing on?" I asked laughing at her.

I could tell that she didn't notice that I had seen her. She looked at me with wide and surprising eyes, and then she blushed while facing the floor.

"Well, it looked great on you, I wanted to see if it looked good on me

too." She said with a huge smile on her face.

I was laughing so hard by now. _What in the world made her think that she would look good in guy's clothes. She's look wonderful no matter what she would wear, she didn't look half bad, but her figure is too hot to cover up in guy's clothes. She's like a little kid trying on her mother's dresses. She was so damn cute, in anything that she put on. It's too hard to say no to that._ She looked at me with a puppy face. I walked over to her, to be closer to her.

"You don't think I look cute in this." She said waving her hands up then back down to her hips.

"No, no, no. You look absolutely gorgeous. No matter what you wear." I said laughing at her while fettling with the sleeve.

She smiled then leaned up towards me and gave me a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me to get a better grip. I wrapped my arms around her waist to make her closer to me. We kiss more passionate than before with tongue. She pulled away with a grin on her face.

"You're a great kisser, you know?" She said smiling then sitting on my bed.

"I am?" I asked with confusion.

"Yeah you are. The best of the best." She said chuckling a little bit.

I laughed with her, then I bit my lip. _Man this girl drives me crazy, but I'm also crazy about her. _I sat right next to her, I smiled at her.

"You should get out of these clothes, don't get me wrong you look cute, but you look even better in your own clothing." I said jokingly.

"Hahaha, alright fine." She said laughing, while bumping my shoulder with hers.

I thought that she would get off the bed and gesture me to leave while she got changed but nope, that's not what she did.Not at all_. I can't believe that she's fucking getting undressed right inform of me. Well I know I'm not going to fucking complain, I like it. _My mouth literally hit the floor, my eyes went as wide as the could go, and my penis was well lets just leave it at that. I was mesmerizing her gorgeous features, her flawless skin, and of course her full breasts inside her bra. _I'm a guy, name one kid who wouldn't look where I was. _She looked at me biting her lip.

"Is this bothering you, because I can-" I cut her off.

"Ha, no it's not bothering me. You don't care if I see you like this?" I ask eagerly but a little seriously.

"Um. No not really, you can tell cuz I'm already half naked." She said smiling at me.

"Can I ask you why don't you really care?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, Vlad, I love you and you're the only person in the world that I want to see me with either fully naked or half naked, you're the only person that I want to share that with." She said seriously shrugging her shoulders.

I got up from my bed, bent down to retrieve her clothes. I walked over by the mirror to where she was standing, I kissed her on the forehead, and handed her, her clothes. She smiled gently at me as I walked out the door. She got dressed and came down stares to find me by the door.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked me with a puzzled look.

"No. **We** are going over to Henry's." I said with a smile.

"Alright, lets go." She said with one of the cutest smiles ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Secrets out**_

We walked down the street to Henry's house. I was holding her hand, her soft, fragile, perfect little hand. _I love holding on to her, protecting her from harm. Nothing is better than to know that she is safe. _I smiled at the thought of her half naked body again.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked with a smile herself.

"You, and your half naked body." I said smiling even bigger while looking at her.

"Oh yeah, ha, are you going to tell him about that?" She asked seriously.

"Who Henry? No that's just between you and I. He has nothing to do with our personal life." I said Looking in to her eyes.

She looked down at the ground blushing and smiling.

"What are you smiling at now?" I asked with a smirk

"You said our. It just makes me think that you and I are one. I like that thought." She said then kissed me on my cheek.

We finally arrived at Henry's house; she knocked on the door before I could. _I love the way that she likes to get things done._ Henry opened the door, he smiled, and I knew exactly why.

"Can we come in?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah you can." He said then stood aside to let us in.

We walked in than sat on the couch still holding hands. Once he sat on the couch he began to speak.

"So I see that you two are back together." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah we are, and I told her everything." I said smiling at her.

"Everything?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, everything." I said with a stern voice now looking at him.

"How did she take it?" He said now interested.

"Hello, I'm right here, I can here you. If you want to know how I took it you ask me not Vlad. Yeah he witnessed it but it was me that it happened to. Remember!" She said laughing.

Henry and me laughed with her.

"Alright, alright. How did you take it Meredith?" He asked saying her name in a different tone.

"That's more like it. I took it wonderfully, really. I though it was kind of sexy. I know I really should be freaking out but, I don't know I love him to much to freak out over what he truly is." She said gazing into my eyes.

"Wow, you really do love the fucker." Henry said laughing.

"Yeah, I do. I really do." She said smiling.

Just then Joss came down from the top of the stares. He didn't notice that I was here until he reached the bottom of the stares.

"Why the fuck are you here!" He spitted out.

I looked at Meredith she look some what worried and surprised, and somewhat pissed all at the same time. I pushed into her mind. _What the fuck is his problem?_ I laughed at that.

"I asked you a question, and now you answer. Why are you here?" Joss said with fiery and confidence in his voice.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Meredith asked now pissed herself.

Joss lightened up a little but was still pissed. He looked at her with sympathy.

"Why are you near him? Get away from him, he could hurt you." He said with sadness.

I laughed at that. _Me hurt Meredith, damn this kid was stupid. I would never do such a thing. Fuck do I wish that I could beat the shit out of him right now for even thinking such a stupid ideal. _I looked at Meredith; she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"What do you have against him? He hasn't done anything to you." She said to him.

"Do you know what he is? Do you know what he does?" He asked pissed again.

"Yeah I know what he is." Now she was pissed.

She was so pissed it made me scared of her. _I have never in my life seen her that angry towards someone. She never gets mad at anyone. _Now Joss looked puzzled.

"You know what he is?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah I know exactly what he is. Why the hell do you have a problem with it?" She asked at him glaring at him with disgust.

"Meredith he kills people, don't you understand?" he asked

"I'm sure that he has never killed someone in his life." She yelled at him.

_Oh shit this is going to get nasty fast. _

"Meredith chill out. It's fine. He just doesn't understand my way of living. He has never given me a chance to explain myself since he came back." I told her with a reassuring voice.

"Why does he hate you so damn much. It doesn't make any scene to me." She whispered in my ear.

I looked at him. He glared at me right back.

"Go on tell her. Tell her what you are. I told he what I am not it's your fucking turn!" I spit at him.

Now she looked worried. He let out a huff of air then spoke.

"Meredith I'm a Vampire Hunter. I kill-" she cut him off

"What are you serious? Have you ever tried to kill Vlad?" She asked him with disgust in her voice.

"Well-" she cut him off again.

"Have you?" She said with watery eyes.

"Yes, I have." He said like he was ashamed, while looking down to the ground.

"Why?" She asked now crying.

"Because Meredith his an abomination. He's a hazard to everyone around him. There should be no reason for his existence." He said glaring at me.

She looked at me with tears running down her face. I felt so bad. _I never wanted for her to know that he tried to kill me. _I removed my hand from her's, I held her head with my hands, then kissed her forehead. I wiped away her last tear.

"It's ok Meredith, it's ok." I told her over and over again.

"No, no it's not ok. He tried to freaking kill you. How in the world is that ok?" She asked me with confusion in her eyes.

"No matter how much that kid may hate me, I still think that somewhere, somewhere deep with in him, he is still my friend." I said with watery tears myself.

She wrapped her arms around me. She felt warm, and fragile. I held her. I looked at Joss he was surprised but yet hurt.

"When did you tell her?" Joss asked

"About a hour and a half ago actually." I said with a smirk.

I looked down, she was laughing, but not out loud. She took my hands from her face and held then in hers. She looked me in the eyes.

"I love you for you Vlad, no mater what you are." She said then kissed me on the lips.

When her lips touched mine it felt as if everything melted away like no one was with us. As if it was just she and I. I wanted to stay like this forever. Then it was back to reality. I pulled away slowly. Then I looked at her, I smiled at her beauty. She smiled at me right back.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Best Ending**_

"Ok, now that this is all settled I'm going to go eat." Henry said getting up out of his spot and clapping his hands together.

"Ha, that sounds fine with me." She said joining him.

They both were in the kitchen. Joss looked at me with hurt filled eyes.

"Don't you ever hurt her, or I swear I will find you and really kill you this time." He said about to cry.

"Dude you don't understand, I can't smell her. She doesn't have a scent to me anymore. There would be no reason for me to even think of her like that. I was gonna tell her but I just didn't." I said with a smirk. I continued.

"I would never hurt her. Never. Not even if my life depended on it. Why would you think that I would?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Well you're a vampire you drink peoples blood. You kill them." He said with a disgusted voice.

"That's not the way I live. Joss you really have no idea what kind of vampire I am. I would never kill someone just because I was hungry for his or her blood. That's not the way I was raised." I looked down at the floor.

"And who were you raised by your vampire father?" He asked with once again disgust.

"Yeah I was indeed. He knew that it was a wrong way to live life, he lived off of blood bags, or animal blood." I told him in a mater of fact voice.

He grew quiet. I think he finally saw the bigger picture. It made me feel better. He let out a huff of air then spoke sixteen words I thought that I would never hear in my life from him.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I just never really thought that you were different." He said with a meaningful tone.

_He said it. Holy shit he said it. And on top of that he meant it._ I looked at him and smiled.

"It's fine." I reassured him.

I walked into the kitchen and found Henry and Meredith laughing with food in their hands. I smiled at the sight of her. _She knew everything, she knew everything about me and she didn't care. That girl that beautiful girl really does love me. _I saw Joss out of the corner of my eye walk in as well. Meredith grew serious once she saw Joss.

"Touch him I will chop your fucking balls of and throw you in an acid well. You got that?" She said with rage in her eyes.

Joss looked at her as if she was crazy. He swallowed hard then nodded hid head yes.

"Good, you better." She said with a nasty smile.

Meredith was scaring me. _I never want to see her like this. It was good to know that she would do anything for me but this was way out of hand. _I looked at her with worried eyes.

"Meredith it's fine me and him talked it over. What ever was between us is over now. You don't have to be so.. so protective." I said worried myself.

She looked away from Joss her expression changed from anger to sad, she looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Vlad, I… I just don't want anyone hurting you. I would die if I found out that you were hurt in any way." She said with watery eyes.

"I know how you feel, trust me I do" I told her.

She looked at me and smiled the cutest smile anyone could ever witness. She looked over at Joss again.

"I'm sorry Joss, I just don't want you hurting him. But I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?" She asked with a unsure smile.

"Yeah I do, I get where you're coming from." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled at him, and then nodded.

"There you go, now everything is fine between all of us." She said with a smile.

_Then it hit me, everything was fine, everything in my life was finally at piece. I had nothing to worry about. My life was back together again. Now I just wait for life to go by as sweetly as I can hope for._

Fin. (:


End file.
